Technical Field
The present invention relates to GPU (Graphics Processing Unit), and in particular, it relates to methods and apparatuses for generating machine code for driving an execution unit.
Description of the Related Art
In a common GPGPU (General Purpose Graphics Processing Unit) model (such as OpenCL, render script, DX CS and OpenGL CS), most of the inputs and outputs are achieved by load, store, and sample operators to a memory. Improving the performance of the load, store, and sample actions is an important issue. Thus, methods and apparatuses for generating machine code for driving an execution unit are introduced to not only decrease the cost of the computation of memory addresses, but also to increase the hit ratio of cached data.